Gracie
by CelticGirl7
Summary: From Falkland Islands to New York City, one egg ends up in the care of a heavy hearted cop. When it hatches, a new family is forged and bonds become everlasting. But later, when tragedy strikes, Gracie the Gentoo chick will have to live in a more... interesting home. And learns to grow up while learning what it really means to be a penguin. NOT OCxCanon Character.


_"Secure that weasel!" Skipper ordered._

_"I'm a stoat!" Said animal retorted, baring her tiny fangs._

Click.

_"I've got a few things to say to you," a canary said in a low voice, grey eyes narrowed at King Julien as he stepped forward. "_Your majesty_."_

Click.

_"We can always use the Silence is Golden but Duct Tape is Silver method," Kowalski suggested. Rico then regurgitated a roll of the strong tape and held it out while nodding enthusiastically._

_"What?! No!" Private exclaimed, waving his flippers before shielding a baby penguin. "She's too young for that!"_

_The chick, which obviously wasn't of the same species as the other penguins, just blinked in confusion._

Click.

_"We shall settle this like real men! With-" an accented voice said before interrupted._

Click.

_"She really is different from the rest of us."_

Click.

_"In truths that she learned~!" A voice sang._

Click.

_"My resolution is..."_

Click.

_"Not those two!"_

Click.

_"Men, and cadet, it's an honor to serve with you-"_

Click.

_"And now he's a clown_."

Click.

_"Marshmallows~!"_

Click.

_"But the question is, who hired them to-"_

Click.

The camera zoomed out to reveal a TV screen that showed Skipper in deep thought while Kowalski read a paper from a file. A hand went out and pressed a button which had curtains draw closed over the TV. Looking back at the camera was a teenage girl with dark brown hair almost halfway to her back and glasses over equally dark eyes.

"I think that's enough previews for now," she said while smiling. She then spun a mint green swivel armchair before sitting down on it. The room that she was in was dark, save for a light above her that caster shadows on her facial features.

"Greetings readers. the name is CelticGirl7, but you can call me CG7," she introduced herself, clasping her hands together. "You might be asking what's up with this weird fanfic chapter. Well, it's mainly for this one thing: I decided to do so etching different. For this story, there will be no author notes. So, I have to explain this fic right now, before I start it."

She then pointed at the covered TV behind her. "As you can guess, this fic will have OCs. Three key ones, in fact, that will be introduced. But, don't worry. None of the, will be paired up with a canon character."

Grimacing, CG7 leaned back in the armchair. "I'm not that much of a fan of CanonxOC, uless it's well written and not the main focus of the story." She then shrugged before sitting up straighter. "But back to the explaining."

She then pulled out a light brown sycamore magic wand for a inside pocket of her jacket. "Got this from my Pottermore account. Anyway, this fanfic will begin in story mode, where the chapters will be titled as 'Chapter 1', 'Chapter 2', ect. The main focus of it will be to introduce my three OCs up till when they're at the Central Park Zoo. Then, the story will change into oneshot mode."

A wave of the wand had "E: Insert Episode Name Here" appeared above CG7's head. "The oneshots will be titled in this format, which means that these chapters will be mainly 'episodes' involving my OCs getting used to living in the zoo and interacting with it's i habitants. Mainly the penguins. They'll usually be long enough to be like the ten to twelve minute episodes of the TV show."

A wave of the wand had the words disappear. "If they for some reason take more than one chapter to complete, that means it's a 'special episode', like the twenty mi ute specials Penguins of Madagascar has."

CG7 then stood up while pocketing her wand again. "I'll try to make as many of these as my creativity can think up of. Then, the fanfic goes back to story mode, which will start the end of the fic. If any of you have questions or ideas for my story, or advice on improving my writing, I'm PM you if you have a fanfiction account."

The authoress then sighed. "I admit, this is my first time writing for this fandom. But, hopefully I will improve as I continue writing this. I do have big plans for the storyline." She then grinned again as she gave a thumbs up.

"Inspiration and thanks for this idea goes to Wildgoose1 (Who FINALLY made a new fanfic! :D), JV's Jack, a few of Esperata's works, and last but not least GrandOldPenguin, who gave me the idea for my main OC's name and title of this fanfic, Gracie. You guys rock!"

CG7 then winked before giving the peace sign. "Until the end of this story. Gotta go! Peace!"


End file.
